Comforts of Home
by Tay-21
Summary: Connor and Abby are finally home from the Cretaceous and are in need of a little TLC from each other.  Written for the Challenge: Slippery When Wet of on LJ's ConnorandAbby.  Warning Shower!Smut.  Please read and review.


**A/N: So iEvenstarEstel (Evenstar _ Estel) over on the ConnorandAbby Comm on LJ thought it would be cool to have a challenge for Abby and Connor's first night home from the Cretaceous, and getting all cleaned up. This is my contribution to the Slippery When Wet challenge. I hope you like it, please review.**

******Disclaimer**: Primeval and its characters belong to Impossible Pictures. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Warning: Shower!Smut**

**Comforts of Home**

Connor was curled up on the couch finally asleep. For all his grumbling about their diet in the cretaceous era, he hadn't adjusted well with the return to modern food. He got terrible stomachaches about once a week. This usually happened after he tried to eat things like burgers and fries, or in tonight's case, pepperoni pizza. Abby thought it might be all the grease and had tried to tell him this, but he was determined to get everything back to normal as quickly as possible.

Abby looked down at him and smiled warmly. He always looked so peaceful and innocent when he slept. His face was slack with the exception of the occasional knitting together of his eyebrows. She didn't know if this was due to his discomfort or if he was dreaming. She reached out and ran her fingers across his brow and he relaxed. _God, he was so beautiful_. He had pulled his vest up to lay his palm across his stomach. She could see his hipbones jutting out a little too prominently above the waistband of his boxers. He still needed to gain some weight. So did she.

* * *

The doctors had poked and prodded them for days before declaring them fit enough to go home. Lester had secured a new flat for them that was comparable to the one they had lost and Becker, along with some of his men, had moved their things from storage to the new flat for them before they had even been released. Lester had dropped off Connor's things himself the evening they had been released and he seemed genuinely happy of their return and the fact that they had worked things out between them and in his words, finally got over themselves and just snogged each other. They had glanced at each other and then both quickly turned their glances to the floor as they each felt the crimson flush flow up their necks and blossom across their cheeks. Lester had taken that as his cue to leave and had told them he wanted them back at work in one week's time.

Abby didn't think she'd ever forget that first night home. As she shut the door behind Lester she let out a long sigh of exhaustion at the exact same time as Connor did. They looked at each other and laughed nervously.

"I so really just want to get in the shower right now and then into bed," Connor mused. "Who would think it, eh? My first night at home in the 21st century and I have no desire to even turn on the telly."

Abby smirked at him. "I know exactly what you mean," she closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do you want any company under that hot, steamy stream of water, or would you prefer to be alone?" She pressed her hips firmly against his and ran her foot up the back of his leg while she covered his mouth with hers. She lightly dragged her tongue across his lips before pulling her head back slightly. Connor made a small strangled sound of disappointment at the lack of her lips being on his. She looked up at him expectantly and smiled all the more as she watched his brain try desperately to remember what the question was she had just asked. She ground her hips against his, feeling his erection become even more pronounced through his clothes. "Connor, the shower? Do you want any company?"

"Oh. Oh right. Hell yes!" He started walking them backwards toward the doorway of the bathroom, keeping his eyes locked with hers the entire time. "I love you so much. You are so beautiful. Do you know that?"

"You do tell me quite often. I love you to Conn. Best thing that ever happened to me."

He kissed her again before turning around to start the water running.

"Let me take care of you, yeah?" He started unbuttoning her jacket as she nodded her approval. He slipped it down over her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. He then removed his own jacket. They were both wearing essentially the same thing. The medical staff at the ARC had taken their filthy clothing and had them change into theatre greens. Becker had brought them jackets for the cold weather.

He pulled the plain green top over her head and, with highly practiced fingers, deftly removed her bra. He cupped her breasts and ran his thumbs lightly over the nipples. He bent to kiss her again as he felt them pebble under his touch. He pulled back and removed his own shirt next. He sat her on the edge of the tub and gently removed each shoe and its accompanying sock, kissing her feet as he did so. He quickly pulled off his own shoes and socks before reaching for the drawstrings on Abby's trousers. He drew out the bowties slowly, savoring the moment. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of both her trousers and knickers, and then slowly pulled them down past her hips and down her legs until they pooled on the floor. She put her hands on his strong shoulders to steady herself as she stepped out of her clothing.

His hands gently glided up the back of her calves to the back of her knees, to the back her thighs, until he ran his hands over her arse eventually coming to rest with his palms over her hips. He kissed her tummy, just below her navel. He trailed wet kisses slowly lower, lower still, until his tongue could dart out and taste her essence. Arousal pooled deep in her core and her breathing hitched. Her hand fisted in his hair as his tongue worked her oh so slowly, circling gently, then nipping lightly at the hard little bud. His lips closed over her at just the right moment and he sucked hard. Abby shuddered and her knees nearly gave out as her orgasm took her by surprise. Connor continued to lick and suck at her until she was completely spent.

By this point he had helped ease her down to a sitting position on the edge of the tub again. He stood up and slowly removed his own trousers and boxers. Abby smiled lazily up at him as his erection sprang free from the confines of his clothing. He was truly an amazing sight. It was as if they were made for each other. He fit her perfectly. She giggled a bit a she was reminded suddenly of Goldilocks and the Three Bears. Not too big, not too small, but just right. Connor looked at her bemusedly as he came to stand in front of her. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"God, Connor, you're bloody amazing. How am I so lucky to have you and to know how much you love me?"

He pulled her up to stand in front of him, his hands sliding down to cup he bum and pull her closer to him. He loved the feel of them pressed skin on skin together. Nothing between them, as it should be.

"How lucky are you? How lucky am I? I'm a complete dork and I win the beauty queen."

"I'm no beauty queen."

"You are to me. Most beautiful girl in the universe. There is no one to equal you. You're my world. When will you see yourself the way I see you?"

"I could ask you the same question, but I think we are on the verge of wasting the hot water if we don't actually get in the shower soon."

He laughed. A genuine Connor laugh that Abby had not heard in a very long time. They both climbed into the now steamy shower to forever was away the grit of the Cretaceous.

Connor stood behind Abby and bade her let him wash her. She could feel a familiar pulsing beginning to start again at her very center. He leaned her head under the water, his fingers working to gently massage her scalp. Once he was satisfied that it was wet through, he added shampoo and lathered her hair. He rinsed it out with the same gentle massaging motions. For Abby's post Cretaceous hair, he decided that conditioner was an absolute must.

While it was working on the tangles he grabbed a flannel and poured body wash onto it. He used one hand to massage her neck and shoulders while the other dragged the flannel over her body. He started with her neck, then her back, then her backside. He then turned her around to face him. He washed her face with small gentle circles, then her chest paying playful attention to her breasts. Continuing on, he lathered the flannel across her tight abdomen and then down between her legs. He let his fingers circle and play there for just slightly longer than necessary. He smiled at her as she gasped in pleasure. A very mischievous gleam came into in eyes as he pulled away and washed her arms and legs. He held the back of her calf as he washed each foot.

He stood up and adjusted the showerhead so he could rinse her off. He rinsed the conditioner from her hair first, again using the same soothing massaging motion of his fingers. His hands smoothed down the rest of her body as he ensured that she was soap free. Once again he let his fingers linger far longer than was necessary between her thighs, even dipping two fingers insider her and smiling to himself as he felt how wet she was. When he pulled away Abby was panting and began to positively pout with frustration. He couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Patience love. I want to make sure I'm all clean too. I mean we only have so much hot water." The mischievous look was once again behind his eyes.

_Huh_, Abby thought, _well, two can play that game_. As he leaned his head under the water to wash his own hair she circled his waist with right arm, pulling him in close to her and resting her cheek on his shoulder. Her left hand sneakily made it's way down to his cock. She took his hard length in her hand and gave him one firm stroke before letting her fingers gently circle around the tip. She felt the breath leave him as he moaned in pleasure and smiled against his shoulder. She maintained the slow torturous stimulation, not fully stroking him, just letting her fingers glide up and down him and occasionally giving him a nice squeeze. On a few passes she let her fingernails glide all the way back to tease at his sac. He cursed quietly every time she did this. _God, she loved the way he sounded when that happened._ _So much for cleaning up, Connor was being positively filthy with his speech._

She took the flannel from where he had hung it over the taps and began wash him as thoroughly as he had washed her. If she let her fingers graze his cock a little more firmly than was necessary, well, turnabout was fair play. Once his hair was rinsed and Abby had made sure the rest of him was clean and rinsed, neither one of them could stand it much more.

The water was still coming down in steaming hot jets as they gazed at each other with volcanic like desire in their eyes. Connor reached out and pushed Abby against the wall as he swallowed down her surprised cry with his lips smothering hers. He forced his tongue past her lips and entwined it with hers. He knew how much Abby liked it when he took charge like this. While their tongues battled for dominance, an ongoing theme in their relationship, Connor deftly lifted Abby up enough to position himself at her entrance. He gave her a brief moment of control with his tongue before he breached her and sheathed himself fully inside of her. She moaned loudly into his mouth and he seized the opportunity to gain the upper hand in the dueling tongues battle. He pulled himself almost completely out of her before slamming back in. She moved her legs to wrap around him and he braced her against the wall.

Abby removed her mouth from his to suck and nibble at the pulse point on his neck. She rolled her hips to meet him. They both knew they wouldn't last very long, but it didn't matter, they could just go at it again in a little while. Connor adjusted his angle and Abby writhed and cried out with pleasure digging her nails into his shoulder blade. She ground her hips against him with every drive encouraging him to thrust just a little deeper, a little harder, a little faster each time. He was pummeling into her at a brutal pace and she knew she'd probably be sore tomorrow, but this was totally worth it. He pulled her head back by her hair, a little roughly which only heightened Abby's desire, and mirrored her earlier actions, sucking and nipping her throat and pulse point. Her brought his lips to her ear and growled, "Come for me Abby. Come now." That was what she needed. Two more hard, deep thrusts from him with her clit grinding against his pubic bone each time and she was coming just as he'd asked. She clamped down hard on his cock and her pulsing inner walls began to milk his cock of all he had. She dragger her nails down the length of his back as he shot deep inside of her, she reveled in the warm feeling of him filling her up and surrounding her. He cried out his own pleasure as he spent himself then slumped heavily against her, holding her to the now very warm wall as her legs slipped a bit in their grip around his waist. They breathed heavily against each other for several minutes as they both road out their high. Connor slowly pulled himself out of her and lowered her to stand on the shower floor.

"God, I love you so much," he whispered in her ear. "You are the most amazing creature I have ever laid eyes on. I don't think I could ever get enough of you." He was kissing down the line of her throat and licking at the teeth marks that were currently very evident on her neck. She gasped as she felt something poking at her hip and she knew exactly what it was. She glanced down to see his shaft already hardening again. She reached down and stroked it with one finger and giggled as Connor's cock jumped in response. "See, I told you. I can't ever have enough."

"Make love to me in our bed, Connor?" she asked, a fresh wave of desire pooling and spreading out from her core. He nodded somberly. He turned the water off, it was just beginning to cool, and grabbed a towel from the rack. He gently dried Abby off and then himself. He surprised her by quite literally sweeping her off her feet and up into his arms. He carried her to the bed and gently lowered her to it. He laid himself over her, holding his weight carefully above her. He leaned his head down and pressed a searing kiss to her lips before once again guiding himself into her…

* * *

As Abby sat on the arm of the couch staring down at Connor and recalling that first night home, she couldn't help but smile to herself. They hadn't got much sleep those first couple of days. Part of her thought it was a miracle she hadn't become pregnant, and part of her was a little disappointed. However, there was still time, they had only been home a few weeks now, and she really didn't know what she'd do if she got pregnant now at any rate. They had been much more cautious after those first few days.

She knew it would still take them a long while to fully adjust back to life in the 21st century. They had been gone from it for a year, and even though it was home, there were times when she missed the simplicity of their little cave. She knew Connor's digestive issues would eventually pass. They would one day both look back on their time in the Cretaceous as milestone, and nothing more. Memories from that time were already beginning to fade and be replaced with new ones. Life moved on. She was glad it did. If it had stayed the same, she would have missed out on the amazingness that was her lover, Connor Temple. He loved her more than life itself and he found ways to show her everyday. It wasn't that they never fought, or never got cross with each other, because they did. It was more the fact that because they loved each other, it was safe to argue. For the first time in her life, she knew that if they got into a row, they still loved each other and he would still be there for her. She'd never had that level of security before. It was freeing. She loved him all the more for it.

She bent down and kissed his forehead. His eyes fluttered open, wide and sleepy. "Feeling better yet?" she whispered to him. He stretched and nodded. "Come to bed then, yeah?"

"I'm afraid if I move, it'll start up again."

"Come on, love, I'll take care of you this time. Plus, the bathroom in the master is closer than in here, and out here you don't have me curled up next to you."

"Can't argue with that." Connor sat up slowly, experimentally. Abby put her arm around his middle and helped him up.

They walked arm in arm into their bedroom. He leaned his head over to rest it on the top of hers. Sleepily he whispered, "Love you Abby, can't tell you enough. I love you."

She laid him down in bed and he curled up on his side. She laid down behind him and rested her cheek on his, snuggling in close. She moved and kissed his cheek, whispering back, "I love you to Conn. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'll always love you, forever."

"Mmm."

The last thing Abby remembered before falling asleep curled around her lover was his contented sigh followed by a deep snore. Abby fell asleep smiling and if she could have seen Connor's face, she would have seen his smile matching her own.

**A/N: OK, so this is only my second go at smut. Please hit the review button and let me know what you thought. Thanks. :-)**


End file.
